Fever Dream
by LBric
Summary: Where will he go when he is not safe whether he is awake or sleeping. They're just looking to replace a missing piece.


Note: This is going to be a bit jumpy.

+

Harry opened the door to his hotel room and scowled at the key card as he entered the small room. They always gave him trouble.

+

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded. "The only survivors of the Uchiha clan were Sasuke and Itachi. Do you really mean to say that there were more?"

Tsunade frowned at Sakura. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, we have found evidence in some of the secret Uchiha records and interrogation files of an Uchiha woman who traveled somewhere outside the Nations and returned many years later. Said woman was then interrogated and executed as a missing-nin."

"What do you mean somewhere? If she was executed then why do you believe that there could be more survivors? Unless..." Sakura's words trailed off, her expression steadily changing from confused to excited.

"Yes, an autopsy report mentioned she had been pregnant at least once before her return. The information as to where she had been during her missing years was found in the Uchiha records. More will be explained by Kakashi once he gets here. I was his discovery, afterall."

+

Setting his travel bag down on the bed Harry set around the room, securing it the best he could without using his magic. It had been months since he had been confronted by anyone but that fact had only heightened his current paranoia. He could feel the pressure in his head and hear the whispers in his ears. He knew the nightmares were going to return soon, filled with their temptations and threats.

Harry moved over to the window and peaked out at the street below. It was tempting to go for a walk on such a nice day but it would also make him an easier target. He moved away from the window and put the curtain back into place. Seating himself on the edge of the bed he tried to decide what he would do for the rest of the day. He resigned himself to studying an advanced transfiguration text, practicing wand movement while being careful not to use any actual magic. The pounding in his head had receded and he knew to take advantage of those moments.

+

Sakura sighed at Kakashi's late arrival, having found the futility of yelling at him for it. It had been awhile since she had last seen him and had thought he'd show up a little earlier, if not for her then for the information he had to share. She had missed him and his way of drawing her out of her seriousness with his jokes and the blatant lies of his whereabouts. She turned back to Tsunade, who she had been talking to for the last hour, topics ranging from the hospital and her training to shop prices, all in an attempt to avoid pushing her Hokage for more information on the Uchiha clan secret.

Tsunade in turn looked towards Kakashi, pinning him with an unamused stare, "Now that you're here would you care to share the information you've gathered. If its not too much of an inconvenience." She ground out the last part with a growl, her patience having long ended.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into amusement, "Yes, Hokage-sama," he provided mockingly. Continuing more seriously and straightening from his previous slouch, he started. "In my previous searches for knowledge on the stages of the sharingan there were mentions of certain abilities of the mangekyou stage. I generally overlooked them in favor of the knowledge of how to actually get into the stage, resolving to study the powers more closely once obtaining one of my own."

Interrupting for the second time of the day, Sakura asked, "So you have one? The last stage of the sharingan?"

Kakashi adopted a playfully coy look. "Maa, a lady never tells, you know."

Tsunade slammed a fist onto her desk, causing it to creak under the pressure. "That is not the topic of discussion at the moment. Sakura, would you please refrain from further interruptions. What is with you today." Tsunade asked rhetorically. With a fond shake of her head she beckoned for Kakashi to continue.

"Studying the powers of the mangekyou further I ran across one that I had previous thought was just a second mention of another - one that tends to be person specific. After reevaluating several Uchiha scrolls using my own awakened mangekyou I discovered a place where using this power would open a gateway of sorts into another world." Kakashi finished sounding to Sakura as if he almost didn't believe it himself.

+

Harry coughed out as much of the vomit tainted spittle into the toilet. Staying on his knees he reached up to the sink, turning it on and cupped some of the water into his hand. Bringing the water to his mouth, he sloshed it around in his mouth and spit it into the toilet also. He repeated the process several times until he was satisfied that the foul taste of the vomit was gone. The pressure had returned, worse than before and he'd barely made it to the toilet in time to lose what little he'd been able to stomach these last few days.

He had been asleep, having long lost interest in studying something was was not sure when he'd be able to use. In his darkest moments he wallowed in the miserable thoughts of never being able to use magic without being hounded like a dog, of dying old and alone with his paranoia as his only companion.

No, he'd surrender himself before that happened - to the side that would grant him the swiftest death. Or to her who would give him the power to crush his opposition into dust, to rise above them all as their master.

Harry threw himself into the wall, gripping his head in anger - and fear. No, never that. He thrashed around as the images of himself as a beast of destruction flashed through his head. The pressure increased until it was all around him not just his head. His body seized, paralyzed for a moment. Suddenly, he was on his knees trying to vomit up food that was no longer there. He followed his dry hacking and pained sobs back to reality.

When pressure eased away to the point where he was able to think coherently he used the door to leverage himself off the floor, grabbed a towel and moved towards the window. Glancing briefly at the digital clock he noted that it had burned out and was no longer displaying the time. It was dark out and looked later than he had thought it was.

+

Sakura could not read her Hokage's expression, blank as it was from emotion, as Tsunade continued from where Kakashi had left off. "There is very little we know about this other world other than the main population lacks the use of chakra and a small percentage utilize a power of a similar nature, but still different, to our chakra. In the information provided by the Uchiha woman it seems likely that she had interactions with them and that with one of them had a child." Tsunade paused to gather together several scrolls to place in front of her. "You two will be going into this portal and using the information provided in these scrolls you will bring back any of her line remaining."

Sakura worried her bottom lip for a moment. "What if they do not wish to be brought back?"

"Eliminate them. A loose Uchiha is a liability whether they are in our world or not. Of course, you'll do your best to persuade them will you not?" Tsunade finished sweetly. "Make your plans. You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

+

End Note: I've started this out darker than I wanted since it was originally going to start out cracky and become progressively dark. I'm hoping to maintain some of my original premise further down the road. Also, I'm stretching long unused muscles here, so don't expect long chapters for a while.

Lbric


End file.
